Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an emulation or simulation of sensory stimuli, emanating from a reference person, for a child spatially separated from the reference person. In particular, the present invention is directed to devices, a system, and a process for generating sensory stimuli, corresponding to the sensory stimuli emanating from a reference person, for a child.
Description of the Background Art
Birth represents a drastic change in all living conditions for a human. The direct physical contact of the newborn with his mother, to whose warmth, scent, voice, movements, and heartbeat it is already accustomed, is therefore especially important and valuable for it. This direct physical contact, however, is not always possible for medical and other reasons. Particularly after a premature birth, the newborn must often spend many weeks in an incubator.
For a newborn an incubator represents a hygienic chamber with an advantageous microclimate, particularly with an optimal temperature and humidity. The sensory stimuli familiar to the newborn from before its birth are absent, however, particularly the mother's movements, voice, heart sounds, and scent. There are numerous approaches to expose an infant or another person to suitable sensory stimuli.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,354 describes a device with an inflatable pad. An air compressor generates pressure pulses with the frequency of the human heartbeat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,065 describes a system to expose a newborn to slowly changing environmental conditions. The temperature, tactile sensation, noises, movement, and light are slowly changed from conditions prevalent in the womb to those prevalent outside the womb.
U.S. Pat. No. 2011/0144416 A1 describes a device for generating rhythmic movements similar to those a child experiences on its mother's chest.
However, conventional devices, such as those described, impart to an infant only synthetic sensory stimuli that cannot replace the direct physical contact of the infant with its mother or its father. Conventional devices are often also mechanically complex in design, without creating from the infant's view an only approximately comparable substitute for the direct contact with the mother or father. Conventional devices often have only limited suitability for an incubator because they are not or not sufficiently transparent to x-rays.
Conventional devices are often not suitable for use in an incubator, because due to a low thermal conductivity of the employed materials and due to their design they have a negative effect on or interfere with the microclimate in the incubator and primarily the electrical thermal control system of the incubator. Conventional devices are often also mechanically complex in their design and therefore generate disturbing mechanical noises or vibrations, which produce a harmful acoustic environment, particularly a too high volume, for the infant in the incubator.
Conventional devices are often provided with large openings or open hollows or cavities or with connecting elements such as Velcro closures or zip fasteners. Because of the microclimate of the incubator, particularly the high humidity and temperature, water condensation can form on or in these and microorganisms can become established there. As a result, conventional devices can nullify the sterility of the incubator's interior and pose a high risk for premature children.
Conventional devices often have electrical components such as loudspeakers, motors, and other actuators, which are arranged especially directly beneath the infant's lying area. These electrical components represent a conceptual risk in the event of a possible electrical short circuit with the resulting heat generation and fire hazard and for this reason are not suitable or of only limited suitability for operation in the interior of an incubator.
Conventional devices are often also mechanically complex in design and have a variety of employed materials. In particular, conventional devices with integrated pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders or motors can contain lubricants and other harmful substances. Lubricants and other materials can be emitted as gases particularly in the humid and warm microclimate of the incubator and, for example, cause allergies in an infant or accumulate in blood and have an adverse health effect.